Runt of the Litter
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: In Pick of the Litter, poor Futaba though is the second eldest, is always getting the rough end of the deal. Getting attacked by crows, getting nearly eaten by the merchandise and constantly being berated on by Mio. Well maybe his luck will change when gifted a new amulet. Although...everyone else's luck...mm not so much


Runt of the Litter

 **Author Notes: The seasons come and go, as does the time it takes to do our one shot weeks. Sadly there is no pick of the litter archive, but we love this mystical manga series so much!**

 **Sen and I(Mako) Do no own it. Welcome to Unlucky week(st patties one shot week) Where at least someone is going to have some trouble since my co-author and I are sadists**.

 _3rd P.O.V_

It was one of those days for poor poor little Futaba, the second eldest brother of the Hiyokoya family was having a bit of a hard time. Belonging to a bloodline of merchants tend to be overworked as there was always so much to be done.

Cleaning, organizing, restocking the products, advertising and selling, but with the hybrid, he just couldn't seem to stop that unlucky train that hit him. Even when he used his magic and went to his full adult form he wasn't spared.

He's either getting injured or at risk of becoming somethings lunch. Like when he and his family set up their little booth to sell the bug eating plants. They kept trying to bite him instead of the dango sticks in his hands.

Mio on more than one occasion called him useless due to his clumsiness. Even his magic which was his only talent tended to fail him time and time again. He wished that he could do more, could be more.

 **"Don't Let Mio get you down Futaba!"** His youngest sibling Riku was his biggest support, always giving him encouragement, he understood what it felt like. Riku didn't have magic like Futaba, he was a tsunagi, one who could communicate with holy spirits.

Yet he always did his best in everything he could, passionate about giving his all into doing a good job. It gave the bunny boy hope. **"Hey Futaba! Let's go walk around town~"** Happily he recieved his reply on a piece of paper.

 _ **'You're so sweet Riku!'**_

With tears in his eyes, the shorter of the two followed, both of them going out of the family store. Of course with the rest of their siblings and their over protectiveness.

 **"Remember to hold Futaba's hand!"**

 **"Don't Talk to strangers!"**

 **"Make sure you don't waste your allowances!"**

Riku was humiliated, he was fifteen years old for crying out loud. Then again he also understood. After all, when he was just ten years old, he was lost through the worlds without his memories.

For five years his family searched endlessly for him, hoping to find him alive and well. It was due to Futaba that they were reunited, since he was able to form doorways from his homeland of Yamato, to Riku's currently home of Japan.

So the young teen wanted to show thanks to his brother **. "Come one and all to our magnificent stand~ My friend and I have traveled through many worlds, searching for the prized jewels and artifacts of legend!"** A man shouts catching the siblings attention.

 **"Ahh i see it is the Hiyokoyas~ It is nice to see you!"** Riku didn't recognize him, but it seemed the bunny hybrid did, as he greeted the man. _ **'Welcome back Sen! What mystical items have you and Mako find this time?'**_

He grins down at the shorter civilian. **"I gotcha a present Fu-Kun~ Just a few days ago, Mako and I discovered an ancient ruin that belonged to what appeared to be a tribal group that honored a holy spirit. Of course the spirit stone that held the deity is no longer there, the traps and treasure was."**

Going through his stores he reveals to the two a leather strap necklace, a single stone hanging through a little hole. **"Is that an agate stone Mr.?"** Sen couldn't help but feel please with the younger boys knowledge.

 **"Indeed it is, I am surprised to find one who is aware of the name of this rare stone!"** His reply was a shrug. **"Agate stones are all over in my world. So what's so special about it?"** Ignoring the odd statement of _'his world'_ Sen decides to explain. Clearing his throat he begins his epic tale.

 **"This little stone comes in multiple colors and can have a variety of meanings. But are commonly known for providing luck and protection. This here was found atop of old decrepit remains of what looked to be a shrine.**

 **Mako is currently translating the odd texts found throughout the ruins. But what she's read so far is that this stone seemed to have brought good fortune and prosperity to the tribal leader who kept peace with his people."**

Back in his normal tone of voice he hands his friend the necklace. **"With your clutzy nature and that crappy luck streak I figured you could use it. On the house."** Tears were welling in Futaba's eyes, he was so emotional. _ **'Thank you so much!'**_

With Riku's help the leather cord managed to nestle itself onto the elder brothers neck. Gleaming into the light, mirroring the siblings bright smiles, they walk away to enjoy the rest of their day.

 **"SEN!"** He smiles, waving to the red haired girl. **"Mako there you are~ You just missed Fu-Kun."** If she wasn't so tired from running she'd be pouting, she loved the little bunny merchant.

Shaking her head she gets back to the focus at hand. **"Where's that agate stone we found?"** It doesn't take long her for to pale as she's easily able to piece two and two together. **"Sen...why!?"** He frowns towards his co-owner. **"What's the big deal?"** She rolls her eyes, showing him her translation paper.

The text revealed was...concerning. **"Mako...what did i just do?"** She glared at him. **"You just gave a luck stealing necklace to Futaba!"** As much as she didn't want to, she face palmed at her idiot friend and co-worker.

 **"The more negative energy one feels to the possessor of the necklace, the more of their good luck goes to Futaba..."** The both of them prayed. The poor idiots that fared to- **"Mako...why did you stop praying?"**

She grins wickedly as a thought came to her. **"You know what? Screw those idiots, Futaba goes through so much and he's such a sweetheart. I hope those jerks lose every piece of luck and happiness they have!"**

the end~

 **Author Notes: so ladies and gents we're ending it there. Sen and I are being evil little sadist, of course this week he's the lesser of the two evils, so if you want any type of mercy...you might wanna go to him.**

 **Thank you so much for reading guys! Please feel free to fav/follow/review and we'll see for more of our one shot week for st patties! Tchao for now~**


End file.
